Drugie Oblicze 23
Naprawdę nic jej nie zrobiłaś? - zapytała Strange, nie wykazując ze swojej strony jakichkolwiek emocji. Mimo, że wszystkie odczucia związane ze sprawą rozszarpywały jej serce na kawałki, stała nieruchomo ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi, patrząc jak jej matka gestykuluje dłońmi, co powodowało powolne odłączanie się pasm energii od bańki. - Nie mogłam. - odparła, a jej twarz nagle spochmurniała. - Jako szamanka muszę strzec sprawiedliwości, ale i dobra wszystkich członków naszej rasy. Uważano, że sprzeciwienie się woli morza było głupotą, którą dostrzegła tylko moja córka. - kobieta westchnęła, nadal nie patrząc na piratkę i zajmując się swoją pracą. - Ale nigdy nie dostała za to pochwały, ani wyróżnienia. Do dziś wszyscy widzą ją jako brutalną i zimną. Niektórzy proponowali, aby kiedyś zajęła miejsce w Radzie, jednak większość się nie zgodziła. Strange pomyślała o tym wszystkim co kiedykolwiek zrobiła swojej rasie, o tym ilu z nich wybiła. Nie wiedziała co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim, nie chcieli jej wyrzucić, nie byli takimi potworami za jakich ich uważała. Musi powiedzieć co zrobiła przez te wszystkie lata. - Wiem. - Strange spojrzała na matkę ze zdziwieniem, a strach ścisnął jej żołądek. - Mam podobne umiejętności co twój wybranek, jednak nie potrzebuje kontaktu fizycznego. - uśmiechnęła się ponuro. - Nie winię Cię za to, wiem jak musiałaś się czuć. Nie mogę jednak tak tego usprawiedliwić przed Radą. Jak widać przepowiednia morza sprawdza się, czy tego chcemy czy nie, nie ważne jakich kroków się podejmiemy. _____________________________________________________________________________________ - Lobo popsułaś! - krzyknęła Bananowa patrząc na baldanderke z wyrzutem. - Jak mogłaś?! - Powinnaś mi dziękować! Gdyby nie ja to jeszcze byś tu siedziała! - A co mi z tego, że wyjdę na zewnątrz?! - Będziesz wolna do cholery?! - zęby Lobo były już tak mocno ściśnięte, że wyglądały jakby zaraz miały się pokruszyć, jednak na dziewczynce nie robiło to większego wrażenia. Skoro ona dostawała opieprz za każdym razem, gdy coś popsuła to sprawiedliwość musi być! - Hajsik, spójrz na to tak. - zaczął Przemek, siedząc spokojnie oparty o nie pękającą ścianę pomieszczenia. - Im szybciej wyjdziesz tym szybciej będziesz mogła poszukać Maksia. Oczy małej bogini rozszerzyły się na wielkość pięciozłotówek. Jej wzrok znów skierowany był na baldanderke, skóra przy powiekach spuchła, tak jakby dziewczynka miała się zaraz rozpłakać, a może już płakała? Pod wodą trudno było stwierdzić. - Dziękuję! - krzyknęła i z uśmiechem na ustach rzuciła się na, jeszcze parę sekund przed skokiem, stojącą dziewczynę. Gdy na całej powierzchni bańki pojawiły się pęknięcia, wszystko w tym samym momencie odleciało i pokruszyło się, tworząc tym samym pył, który powoli i delikatnie spadał na głowy i ramiona przyjaciół. Ich wcześniejsze więzienie znajdowało się w naprawdę ogromnej sali wyłożonej marmurem, wyglądała trochę jak Sala teatralna, bo po środku stała scena z kurtyną, jednak wszystkie miejsca siedzące zostały sprowadzone do jednego poziomu, jednak parę rzędów od sceny zostało całkowicie ogołoconych z krzeseł, tak, że teraz wszyscy ludzie i nieludzie z Kraju stali na pustej przestrzeni. Na scenie położona była długa lada, za którą znajdowało się 8 wysokich tronów, każde mające w swoim oparciu inny znak, wyglądający podobnie do run. Siedem z nich było zajęte przez czterech mężczyzn i trzy kobiety, jedno pozostawało wolne, wyglądali inaczej niż reszta syren, można powiedzieć, że ludzka część ciał, u każdego z nich była w jakimś stopniu zdeformowana lub wyglądała jak u różnorakich morskich stworzeń. Tuż przed nimi stała jedna z nich, a obok niej pływała Strange, przyglądając się swoim przyjaciołom z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem. Miała mocne cienie pod oczami i cała lekko się trzęsła, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że cokolwiek się jej stało, może poza tym, że obydwie tęczówki były coraz bardziej czerwone. Wokół ogona piratki, coś biegało, bawiło się i merdało ogonkiem, a przypominało małą białą, lekko psiowatą kulkę. - Maksio! - krzyknęła uradowana Bananowa i rzuciła się na swojego pieska, a ten skoczył w jej ramiona, przez co obydwoje tulili się do siebie na podłodze. Przyjaciele już zaczynali wyjmować broń, podczas, gdy Salai już chciała się rzucić na matkę Strange, gdy ta uniosła dłoń. Nagle cały świat zawirował i zaczął zmieniać kolory, jej przyjaciele zaczęli się dwoić i troić, robiąc przy tym głupie miny, a gdzieś w tle przeleciał na łuskowatych skrzydłach lamorożec. Z perspektywy reszty wyglądało to trochę inaczej. Gdy szamanka uniosła rękę czas Salai nagle się zatrzymał. Mimo, że powoli powinna opaść na ziemie, wisiała nad nią w pozie, która wyraźnie sugerowała atak. Po chwili demonica padła na ziemie z zezem rozbieżnym i wystawionym językiem, śmiejąc się sama do siebie. - Nazywamy to otępieniem. - powiedziała matka Strange. - Czyli, za to, że Cię zaatakowała dostała niezłą fazę jak na LSD? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Serek. - Mniej więcej. Po chwili nie tylko Salai bujała się susząc ząbki, ale także Serek, Przemek i nie wiedzieć czemu Hajsik. Jedynymi trzeźwymi pozostali Lobo, Renzan i oczywiście Strange. Pół- smok spojrzał zmartwiony na swoją przyjaciółkę, przyglądając się jej oczom, ich niebieski odcień teraz był ledwo widoczny przez zakrywającą go czerwień. Piratka widząc jego wzrok przypomniała sobie o "chorobie". Nie mogła już więcej czytać pamiętnika, nie miała na to siły, jednak dowiedziała się od matki, że Rosalie uciekła z Deluded Depths, przez siostry, które nie dawały jej spokoju, oczywiście była to zasługa Avolin, jednak mimo niejednokrotnego karcenia, karania, a nawet poważnych gróźb nic się nie zmieniło. Dlatego jej siostra postanowiła odejść. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest teraz, nikt nie wiedział, czy syrena jeszcze żyje, ale jeśli jej tu nie było, to znaczy, że Strange nie może mieć jej perły, co równocześnie oznacza, że... Ktoś parsknął śmiechem. Piratka odwróciła się i zobaczyła jak jej rodzicielka trzyma się za brzuch, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Gdy po paru minutach się opanowała spojrzała na swoją córkę nadal z uśmiechem na ustach. - Nie za dużo wiesz o swojej rasie co? - zapytała z uśmiechem ukazując rząd perłowo-białych zębów. - Co Cię tak bawi? - zapytała Strange, lekko wystraszona, delikatnie zdenerwowana i mocno zdezorientowana. Szamanka nie odpowiedziała, tylko położyła swoją dłoń na głowie skrytobójczyni i zaczęła coś mruczeć pod nosem. Całe zmęczenie natychmiast uleciało z piratki, głowa przestała boleć, tak samo jak mięśnie, mogła się normalnie na wszystkim skupić, bez większego problemu, oczy przestały szczypać i powróciły do jej morskiego błękitu. - To było zwykłe przeziębienie kochanie. - powiedziała litościwie, a jej przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią wściekle, nie wszyscy, niektórzy nadal byli pod wpływem otępienia. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zapierdala*iśmy tu przez paręnaście kilometrów, stawaliśmy oko w oko ze śmiercią i musieliśmy przezwyciężyć nasze najgorsze lęki, dlatego, że ty miałaś je*ane przeziębienie?! - Wyglądało to tak jakby Lobo za chwilę miała się rzucić na syrenę, jednak widząc obok niej jej matkę, a także resztę jej przyjaciół pod wpływem po prostu odsunęła się i zaczęła rzucać przekleństwami na wszystkie strony. - To znaczy, że im na tobie zależy. - powiedziała Szamanka. Strange uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół mniej lub bardziej świadomych co się wokół nich dzieje. Mimo, że nie musieli (może poza drobnymi wyjątkami), popłynęli z nią i jej pomogli, tak jak mówiła Lobo nawet narażając dla niej życie. Musiała im się za to jakoś odwdzięczyć, ale o tym pomyśli się później. W rękach piratki nagle pojawiła się książka, miała zielono-niebieską okładkę bez żadnego tytułu,była dość gruba i nawet ciężka. - Jeśli będziesz miała jeszcze jakieś problemy ze zdrowiem zajrzyj tu. To spis wszystkich chorób, które mogą Cię dotknąć i na lądzie i w wodzie. - Dziękuje. - odparła, aż zrobiło się jej ciepło na sercu, że ktoś tak o nią dba. - Wydaję mi się, że jeden ze strażników opuścił swoje stanowisko, a powinien nas strzec. - powiedziała matka Strange patrząc na małego Maksia, który teraz polizał po twarzy Bananową. Syrena spojrzała się na tę scenkę z czułością i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że to nie tu jest jego dom. - To znaczy, że mogę go zatrzymać?! - zapytała nagle Bananowa, natychmiast trzeźwiejąc. - Nie zdjęłam z Ciebie zaklęcia... - powiedziała lekko zaskoczona Szamanka. - Ale na to wygląda. Przybrał sobie Ciebie jako swoją Panią. Po sali rozniósł się pisk szczęścia, tak głośny, że wszyscy poza syrenami i trytonami zakryli sobie uszy. Dziewczynka podskakiwała na drewnianej podłodze, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Maksio wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał coś zwrócić na jej sukienkę. - Wydaje mi się, że wystarczy już tych wyjaśnień. - powiedział, jeden z mężczyzn siedzących na tronie za ladą. - Zebraliśmy się tu, aby osądzić obecną Essalie Feelover. - Ekhem. - odchrząknęła piratka. - Właściwie to Noelle Essalie Feelover Strange. Radny jednak nie przejął się jej uwagą, a jedynie dopisał coś na karcie. W tym czasie matka Strange zdjęła z jej przyjaciół urok otępienia. - Essalie... - zaczął Radny. - Jesteś winna zamordowania, podpalenia, porozcinania, powieszenia, rozczłonkowania, torturowania, topienia, otruwania... 15 minut później - wykrwawiania, dekapitowania oraz zabijania swoich pobratymców. - powiedział, po czym wziął porządny oddech. - Zabójstwo i morderstwo to czasem nie to samo? - Akurat nie, jest sporo drobnych różnic, ale tak w wielkim skrócie morderstwo jest planowane, a zabójstwo przypadkowe lub pod wpływem silnych emocji. - odpowiedział Przemek. - A ty skąd wiesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Serek. - Było się sądzonym przez parę tysięcy lat to wypadałoby wiedzieć za co. - Cisza! - krzyknęła jedna ze starszych Szamanek. Jej głos utrwalił się w głowie przyjaciołom, przyprawiając ich o ból i zawroty. - Tak czy inaczej... Jako, że jesteś córką jednej z Radnych, Lairaeyen Feelover... - staruszek kontynuował i wskazał na matkę Strange. - Zazwyczaj mówią mi Lai. - powiedziała uśmiechając się do córki. - Nie mogliśmy dopuścić jej do osądzania w tej sprawie. W czasie, gdy twoi współtowarzysze byli uwalniani, my zdążyliśmy zadecydować o wyroku. W tym momencie światła, które były wydzielane przez małe pływające stworzonka pod sufitem przygasły, bo połowa z nich uciekła czując napięcie w sali. Radni podnieśli się ze swoich tronów i pokazali się w pełnej postawie. Teraz każde z nich, pomimo podeszłego wieku wyglądało naprawdę groźnie. Surowy i gnębiący wzrok wydawał się padać na każdego, kto znajdował się przed nimi. - Po wszystkim co zrobiłaś zasłużyłaś na karę śmierci o ile nie na coś gorszego jak pozbawienie duszy. - wypowiedziała się najstarsza z nich, lekko schrypniętym głosem. - Jednakże, jednomyślnie zgodziliśmy się iż twoja sytuacja jest nietypowa. Zostałaś wyrzucona z miasta i przeszłaś wiele trudów, a także przeżyłaś do dziś przez naszą ignorancje względem przysięgi. Dlatego też wina za twoje czyny w jakimś stopniu spada także na nas. Dlatego karzemy Ci złożyć przysięgę, że nie zabijesz już żadnej syreny z Deluded Depths, poza koniecznością zrobienia tego we własnej obronie, a także zakazujemy Ci zamieszkania w tym mieście. Jeśli nie przystosujesz się do warunków, wyrok zostanie wykonany, przez pieczęć przysięgi znajdującej się na twoim ciele. Czy zgadzasz się na taki zabieg? Strange westchnęła. Nie miała wyboru, nie mogła się sprzeciwić w innym wypadku czekała ją śmierć i to od zaraz. Oczywiście mogła walczyć, ale jak ma pokonać istoty mądrzejsze i starsze od niej o parę tysięcy lat? Jeśli Przemkowi przychodzi tak łatwo zabieranie duszy, to co oni mogą potrafić? Nie chciała się o tym przekonywać. - Nie. - powiedziała, a przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią z niepokojem, walka, szczególnie w takim momencie nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem. - Rozumiem, przez to, aby wyrok śmierci został wykonany już teraz? - Syrena spojrzała na Strange z powagą, lecz można było zobaczyć w jej oczach smutek. - Nie. Nie chcę składać przysięgi, której nie będę mogła dotrzymać. Dlatego zgadzam się na uniemożliwienie mieszkania w Deluded Depths, jednak jedyne co mogę zagwarantować to to, że nie zabije, żadnego z jego mieszkańców. Wszyscy członkowie Rady, włączając w to matkę Strange spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. Uważali, że Strange jest jedyną syreną, która do tej pory mieszkała za miastem, ale czy mogą być jeszcze inni? Nawet jeśli tak to ich wyborem było odłączenie się od ich rasy, a tym samym dobrowolne wyrzeczenie się rasy. - Niech będzie - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem. Na piratkę spadło oślepiające białe światło, a oczy wszystkich radnych zaszły mgłą, każde z nich zaczęło wypowiadać słowa w nieznanym nikomu języku, który rozumiała tylko Strange, a odpowiedziała im jednym słowem. - Tak. I wszystko wróciło do normy, tak jakby przed chwilą dosłownie nic się nie wydarzyło. Jedyne co się zmieniło, to to, że przez chwilę mały koliberek piratki zawieszony na jej szyi emanował takim samym światłem. - Przysięga zawarta. Parę minut później - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś mnie odwiedzisz. - powiedziała matka Strange przytulając córkę do serca. - Ja też. - Było jej wstyd, przez tyle lat czuła nienawiść do swojej matki, chciałaby za wszystko przeprosić, ale potrzebuje czasu, na to aby zbudować relacje między nią, a swoją rodziną. - Które z was ma na imię Przemysł? - zapytała Szamanka, której twarz pokazywała lekkie zdziwienie. Niebieskowłosy podniósł nieśmiało rękę i podszedł do syreny, która spojrzała na niego lekko uśmiechnięta. - Wiele duchów z zaświatów chce się z tobą skontaktować. - powiedziała. - Mają do Ciebie wiadomości, które powinny być przekazane Ci od paru tysięcy lat. Jeśli chcesz, mogę Ci je przekazać. - Wątpię, żeby starczyło nam czasu. - powiedział Przemek. - Ale chętnie usłyszę jakieś, więc... może pierwsza jaką mi zostawiono? - zapytał nieśmiało reinkarantor, zastanawiając się, czy może ktoś ma dla niego coś ważnego informującego go o zaświatach. Szamanka kiwnęła głową i uniosła ją ku górze. Jej ciało zaczęło drżeć przez parę minut, a kiedy już przestało, a jej głowa opadła w dół, zmieniły się jej oczy, a konkretniej ich kolor, teraz pokazywały ciemny brąz. Matka Strange uśmiechnęła się lekko i zbliżyła do Przemka po czym strzeliła go siarczyście w policzek. - Nie zadzwoniłeś ty *#@@## &$^&#^$ $@&$& @$^%!!!!! - krzyknęła wysokim, piskliwym dziewczęcym głosem. Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures